


Care

by Ailette



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh 'takes care' of his Rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/72348.html)  
> A/N: Wrote this a couple of months ago when I first watched OOO. ♥ Set during ep 12, written because I kept wondering what usually happens after Eiji collapses.

“I don’t hate you, Gotou-san,” Eiji said, still panting harshly and obviously having trouble standing on his own once he let go of the courier’s helping hand. “It’s just a feeling I have.”

He smiled, causing Gotou to confusedly half-nod at him before the Rider’s eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. Ankh smacked his lips in annoyance in the background as he started walking towards them, shoving Gotou aside with ease to poke Eiji’s cheek – forcefully.

No reaction. Eiji was properly out, then. Good.

“What are you doing?” Gotou asked suspiciously as Ankh hefted Eiji into a sitting position and looked around.

“I’m going to eat his soul while he’s unconscious,” Ankh sneered back and, with some trouble, managed to get up with Eiji’s lifeless form slung across his back. At least he had left his bike right down the street and wouldn’t have to waste another medal for the way back home.

“Right,” Gotou said and looked on while the Greeed wobbled away. “The Director did say that they’re dependent on each other,” he mumbled to himself and, very reluctantly, turned away.

“Idiot,” Ankh seethed. He couldn’t quite decide whether he was talking about the idiot on his back or the idiot he’d left behind, but it applied to both of them anyway. Depositing Eiji in front of him on the bike wasn’t as difficult as it had been the first few times, but it was still difficult enough to reach around him to simultaneously steer and keep him in place that it annoyed him further.

Annoyed enough to not even try and prevent his Rider’s head from colliding with the handle bar harshly every time he hit the brakes. It wasn’t going to kill him, anyway – and there wasn’t a whole lot of brain to damage inside that stupid head of his. If there was, the man would actually listen when Ankh warned him about something (like _using a combo_ ) and not just go ahead and potentially kill himself.

Another traffic light came up. The light hadn’t even changed to yellow yet, but Ankh hit the brakes hard, anyway.


End file.
